


Fidgeting

by AwkwardMoth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autism, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Fidget cube, Fidgeting, Lance bein a good bf, M/M, One Shot, Stim, Stim toy, Stimming, klance, this is short n gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardMoth/pseuds/AwkwardMoth
Summary: Lance gets Keith a fidget cube.





	Fidgeting

Lance hummed as he walked down the hallway to the apartment he shared with Keith. He took his earbuds out and wrapped them up, slipping them into his pocket and taking out his keys. He reached a blue door with the number 204 on it, slipping the keys into the doorknob.

He smiled softly when he opened the door, being greeted by the sight of his boyfriend curled up on the couch with a blanket, watching some conspiracy theory special on aliens.

Keith looked up when he heard the door open and grinned. "Lance! How was your day?"

Lance walked over and bent down to press a kiss to Keith's forehead. "Hey, babe. It was pretty good, Pidge threw a muffin at me."

Keith chuckled. "Why'd they do that?"

"I don't know, but it was delicious."

Keith laughed and leaned up to press a kiss to Lance's lips. "Mmm. Well I'm glad you had a good day."

"Thanks. I got you something, too."

Keith gave him a look. "It's not another stupid T-Shirt, is it?"

Lance giggled. "No, don't worry, it isn't."

Lance reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a small, gray cube covered in all sorts of switches, buttons, spinners, even a joystick.

Lance handed it to Keith and Keith took it, turning it over in his hands. "What is it?" Keith asked.

"It's a fidget cube. I, uh... Thought it might help you out ya know? Since you're always picking at your fingernails? It's got a bunch of stuff for you to keep your hands busy."

Keith turned it over again, taking his time to fiddle with each side, seeing what it did. 

"Keith?" Lance asked cautiously. He couldn't see his reaction. Did he not like it..?

Finally, Keith looked up at him with wide eyes. "I love it." He said in awe.

Lance breathed a sigh of relief and grinned. "Good. I'm glad."

Lance climbed onto the couch beside Keith, cuddling into his boyfriend's neck. They spent the evening cuddling and watching conspiracy theory shows, Keith's fingers fidgeting with the cube the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> that was short lmao


End file.
